


Outlander Drabbles

by Lenny9987



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 103
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: how about a drabble of Jamie and Claire celebrating one of Faith's milestones before Claire goes back in your "Garden of Worries" AU?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Their Son

Fergus blinked after Milord said it, uncertain what to think or how to respond. Then Milady said it too and even if he wanted to say something, the lump in his throat would have prevented him.

 _They considered him their son_.

When had he become family? How could he have missed it?

Claire pulled him into a hug and rested her cheek on his head while Jamie placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was wrong. He should be happy but whatever had happened…

He was finally part of a family and they were saying goodbye… but for how long?


	2. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about a drabble of Jamie and Claire celebrating one of Faith's milestones before Claire goes back in your "Garden of Worries" AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same AU as Faith Restored between Chapters 5 and 6.

Jamie usually woke first but Claire was shaking his arm.

“Jamie!” she whispered excitedly.

“What is—Faith—is she all right?”

Claire beamed, uncharacteristically cheerful for the hour. “She’s still asleep.”

“Aye, so was I. What’s got ye—”

“She slept through the night,” Claire explained. “I haven’t slept that long in months.”

“Go back to sleep then, Sassenach. Ye’ve earned it.” He pulled her loosely into his arms.

“Is it odd that I want to wake her up right now?” she asked.

Jamie snorted. Claire chuckled too, relaxing in his arms, her eyes on the bassinet where Faith slumbered.


	3. The Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how abt bree or claire finding the poster w jamie('s ghost) who frank saw outside their window watching claire.

They decided to search through the Reverend’s research for any further allusions to James Fraser as soon as they returned to the manse.

Claire gasped when she found it.

“Mama?” Bree looked up, startled. Then she moved to see what it was her mother held. “That’s Daddy’s handwriting,” she pointed to some words scrawled next to the brooch.

“The ghost,” Claire murmured. “Frank said… But how…”

“Wait… Is that… Are you saying…”

“Jamie,” Claire nodded. Her eyes were soft and her smile bright as she looked up at Brianna and handed her the poster. “It’s not perfect but it’s him.”


	4. Suspicions Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Murtagh seeing Jamie take Claire off to the stones!

Jamie didn’t need to tell Murtagh he was taking Claire to the stones. It was written on the lad’s face in sorrow, desperation, and resolve.

He ordered Ross to gather the Lallybroch men as Jamie took Claire by the hand and lead her through the disintegrating camp to a waiting horse. As Murtagh expected, Claire pulled away. When Jamie rested his hand over Claire’s stomach, Murtagh’s throat seized.

He had wondered about her. The last few weeks had put him in mind of their time searching for Jamie and he’d suspected it was more than just the specter of Culloden.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Jamie and Claire had killed the Bonnie Prince?

He sat in his chair by the fire apparently exhausted as Murray and O’Sullivan bickered about the battle plan, his eyes drifting shut as he dropped off to sleep.

Jamie knew his staring was conspicuous but neither the general nor the quartermaster had noted the prince’s inattention. One of the clan chiefs nudged his neighbor with a nod to Charles but it was a further ten minutes before anyone attempted to rouse the prince.

Chaos ensued as their efforts failed and the truth became clear. Jamie’s eyes drifted to the clock on the mantle watching time slip away, praying for forgiveness.


	6. The Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dunno if you're up for Roger drabble, but what might have been going through his mind when he found his airplane in the attic?

It was lighter than Roger remembered and smaller. Some of the paint along the side had chipped away. 

How long since he’d seen it last? 

His planes, trains, and automobiles had made way for tin soldiers as his father’s interest in the ’45 caught his attention as well. But while the other toys were packed away together, he’d given this plane a place of honor on his bookshelf—a token of the father he never got the chance to know… the one who watched over him.

He glanced to see Brianna was distracted and tucked the plane in his pocket.


	7. Midnight Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I am such a huge fan of your Faith stories! How about a moment when she is a baby and wakes up and Jamie has to tend to her alone for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same AU as Faith Restored between Chapters 2 and 3.

Jamie was roused by the rustle of Faith’s blankets as she stirred and fidgeted. She hadn’t cried so Claire remained asleep. He got up and out of bed, hoping to reach the baby before Claire’s sleep was interrupted.

Faith wasn’t fully awake either as he checked her clout—wet.

Her eyes blinked open as he worked quickly. It was a difficult procedure to perform in the dim firelight but he managed before lifting her from the cradle and resting her against his shoulder. Her head fitted perfectly in the crook of his neck as he swayed her back to sleep.


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie's reaction seeing his child born

His first concern was for Claire. The sweat stood out on her forehead catching loose curls and plastering them down. She was pale and clearly exhausted but she was also smiling through the pain with relief and joy.

Then he heard the cry—no whimpering or hesitation but a loud and plaintive wail.

Jenny had the baby and was using a cloth to wipe her down before wrapping her tightly, calming the bairn with an efficiency born of practice and experience.

“Here ye are then, brother.” Jenny placed the small, warm bundle in his arms. “Yer daughter.”

She was perfect.


	9. A Sight to Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a father/son moment with fergus and a mother/son moment with fergus. just basically family moments :)

Fergus looked down at the sand beneath his feet fidgeting.

Jamie stood beside him quietly, leaving it to the boisterous—and almost entirely unmarried—crew to give their bits of advice. A few had gone to ensure Father Fogden didn’t wind up wandering off before the ceremony could get underway.

“Ye’ll no forget the sight of her this day for the rest of yer life,” Jamie finally said, putting a steady hand on Fergus’ shoulder to turn him towards the path where Claire assisted Marsali down to the beach in a borrowed dress. Both women smiled at their waiting men.


	10. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a quiet moment between Claire and Jamie as the watch Bree, from your 'The Nature of Choice' AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 of Nature of Choice.

“Have I thanked ye, Claire?” Jamie asked as they sat together on the sofa.

Brianna was seated at a table with Janet, the two of them bent over their work as Janet taught her cousin Gaelic while it was Brianna’s task to help illuminate simple algebraic formulas in return.

“Thanked me for what?” Claire countered, her attention turning from the red-gold and dark heads to Jamie.

“For bringing her here,” he said quietly, his gaze still fixed firmly on Brianna’s ruddy head. “For making sure we’d know one another.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Claire insisted, nestling against him.


	11. In on a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Claire and Jamie had realized they were pregnant earlier and told Fergus about it. How would that look / what would his reaction be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their time in Edinburgh in Dragonfly in Amber

At first he thought Milady had taken ill with the same cold that had plagued himself and Milord. But she did not take to her bed the way they had.

When he came upon her and Milord with their heads bent together whispering, smiling, and worrying, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms—he even raised his eyebrow the way Murtagh did when he wanted to be let in on a secret.

They looked at one another for a moment before Milord spoke up.

“We’ll be needing ye to help Milady more now she’s wi’ child again,” he explained.


	12. 10 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what about Jamie and Claire realising they've been together for 10 years after she returns

Jamie lay catching his breath while Claire pulled the blanket back up to cover the both of them then rested her head against his chest.

“Was that repayment for yer birthday?” Jamie inquired with a chuckle. “Ye ken ye dinna need to do that though I’m no about to complain.”

“It was for our anniversary,” she remarked.

“Our anniversary is in June, Sassenach,” he pointed out, his fingertips skimming up and down her back.

“It’s been ten years since I found you in a certain printshop in Edinburgh,” she told him.

“Has it really been ten?” he asked with disbelief.


	13. The Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie teaching Brianna to ride a horse.

“Ye’re gonna have to stop clinging to my leg to get on the horse,” Jamie insisted to Brianna who had a firm hold on his boot.   
  
“I dinna want to go alone. I wanna ride wi’ you, Da,” Brianna asserted.   
  
Jamie chuckled. “All right. Ye’ll need to let go so I can fetch a different horse. This one’ll no hold both of us.”   
  
As soon as Brianna relaxed her grip he swung her up and onto the pony keeping a firm hold on her waist. “Dinna fash,” he calmed her. “I’m no going to let go of ye. Together, aye?”


	14. Awaiting Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you can, Fergus’s feelings/thoughts/reactions when Jamie comes back in the cart, but Claire doesn’t?

Fergus dashed about helping to settle a blanket down to rest Milord upon more comfortably. He was delirious and feverish, closer to death than life but he was here, he was at Lallybroch.   
  
It wasn’t until Mrs. Murray settled next to Milord with a basin of warm water and rags to begin cleaning and tending to the wound on Milord’s leg that he took note of Milady’s absence.   
  
He wandered into the yard watching the road that had restored Milord to him. She wouldn’t leave Milord—leave them—alone like that—not when he was wounded… not without good reason.


	15. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie learning more about modern conveniences and modern life. TV, radio, movies, soccer, clothing, etc Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Written in the Stones during Chapter 5.

Mrs. Graham was surprised to see that Jamie liked to sit near the radio in the evenings and tune to a musical station rather than the news or a station broadcasting serials. He had told her about his difficulties with music while she was demonstrating how to work the machine.

“I like listening to the lyrics and puzzling them out,” he explained to her.

“I suppose it’s a bit poetic if ye do it that way,” she admitted.

“The words change wi’ time, ye ken, but the messages are the same now,” he mused. “Mostly love—lost… gained… betrayed… renewed…”


	16. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Claire takes Jamie to a modern beach for the first time.

“You can open your eyes you know,” Claire teased Jamie as she held his hand and guided him down the sandy path.

“If I look I’ll turn red as a beet and people will ken something’s amiss wi’ me,” Jamie worried aloud.

“You’re already noticeable because you’re overdressed and you’ll attract more attention if you trip over a sunbather,” Claire pointed out. “Besides, if you go red everyone will assume it’s a sunburn. You’ll be fine.”

He didn’t open his eyes until he felt the cool water lapping at his feet. Claire splashed him playfully before slipping out of reach.


	17. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More Jamie dealing with the modern world please!

Jamie didn’t sleep that first night in Mrs. Graham’s house—he stayed awake the whole night reading by the electric lights.

She told him he could borrow anything from her modest library and that she would look around at the Reverend’s if there was something specific he was interested in.

Spotting the copy of _Robinson Crusoe_ was like finding an old friend. He pulled it from the shelf, amazed at the quality of the print on the pages and baffled by the book’s construction—the pages’ edges were sharp, drawing blood as he ran a finger along one of them.


	18. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: Claire telling Jamie about trains, maybe about some specific trip during WW2.

“How did they manage to get so many men from one place to another?”

Jamie sat against a tree near their tent while Claire sat with her back against Jamie’s chest. He was running his fingers up and down her arm while her hand rested on his thigh. The men needed rest after such a long march and many were already snoring.

“Trains, mostly,” she said with a sigh. “They have large cars that you can fit hundreds of people on and run along metal rails. I remember… I remember how empty they seemed… at the end of the war.”


	19. How to Make a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brianna demonstrates what movies are like by making a flip book for Jamie.

Brianna looked through the previous sketches in the upper right-hand corner of the folded-over pamphlet. Satisfied, she carried it over to where Jamie sat at the table with Jem on his knee playing with his vroom.

She cleared her throat to get Jamie’s attention before fanning through the impromptu flipbook she’d made—a ball bounced once on a shadowy floor before rolling away.

“For animated movies, the illustrators draw hundreds—no, thousands—of pictures and stream them all together,” she told him.

“And for the other kind they use photographs…” he responded slowly, his eyebrow still skeptically raised. Brianna nodded.


	20. Dead Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a modern Jamie and Claire at a Grateful Dead concert?

“Ye asked me if I wanted to go to a concert,” Jamie said watching Claire fiddling with the universal remote.

“Bear with me,” she urged finally locating the slideshow file. “I was going through some of Uncle Lamb’s old boxes and found a bunch of pictures from one of his _non_ -academic expeditions,” she said lightly, pressing play.

Jamie squinted through the opening strains of the music before leaning forward and scrutinizing the blurry images—whatever Lamb’s focus had been was obscured by the crowd around him. Then the lyrics caught Jamie’s attention and he laughed.

“He was a Dead Head?”


	21. An Air about Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something reminds Jamie & Claire of Murtagh and the longing for him stirs up an old memory.

Jamie and Claire sat with his arm draped over her shoulder, his hand in hers as she massaged the aching joints.

They watched Ian with Jem who was investigating his new cousin Ian, using a sticky finger to wipe at the spots across his cheeks then squealing to Brianna excitedly when he discovered they remained unaffected. Ian smiled with amusement but there was a sadness behind it that caused Claire’s fingers to still on Jamie’s hand.

“Does Ian remind you of someone?” she asked Jamie.

“Aye, I see it too,” Jamie agreed. “He’s an air about him like Murtagh had.”


	22. One Thing Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about wee Fergus slipping and calling Claire 'mama'?

Claire left Murtagh with Jamie below decks. She stood at the rail peering towards Scotland and tried not to think about what had been lost and what _might_ have been gained from their time in Paris.

“ _Est-ce elle_?” a youthful voice asked in quiet French several yards away.

“ _Oui_ ,” she heard Fergus reply. She was about to turn around and inquire what he was up to when she heard him continue. “ _C’est mon maman_.”

Claire smiled to herself and kept her attention on the water. That made at least _one_ thing gained in Paris that was worth the trouble.


	23. Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In the future, Jamie shops for clothes by himself for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Written in the Stones AU.

Mrs. Graham prepared him as much as possible before giving him money and sending him out on his own.

He stood in the shop staring at the factory-made items—colors and patterns as outlandish as anything he’d seen at Versailles but all precisely and uniformly folded and packaged.

He took hold of a shirt, glancing at the labels and tried to recall what Mrs. Graham said they indicated as far as size.

“Tha’ one’ll never fit ye,” the attendant said with a chuckle. “Can I help ye find something?”

Jamie exhaled with relief. “Aye. I want to surprise my wife.”


	24. A Wee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok, so something after MOBY with Claire and Jamie, maybe something featuring Mandy since we haven’t seen them together since she was a wee bubba.

“That’s a weed,” Claire said, nodding to Mandy who already had her hand wrapped around a bit of greenery in Claire’s garden. With a few quick yanks it was dislodged from the dirt.

“Are the two of ye ready for a wee break?” Jamie asked leaning against the fencepost. Claire looked at him questioningly. He smiled and nodded.

Claire was up from the ground in an instant, calling to Mandy to come along.

They reached the new house—the first floor nearly finished—and followed Jamie inside.

He held open the door and invited Mandy, “Come see Grannie’s new surgery.”


	25. False Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Jamie trying to help Claire through her early stages of labor & getting overly protective & carried away? Claire might find it irritating but endearing at the same time.

Claire rolled onto her side and groaned as the baby kicked, disturbed by the movement.

“Are ye all right, Sassenach?” Jamie’s voice asked, suddenly awake. He reached out and put a hand to her enormous belly.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, brushing his hand off and trying to settle in. “Just uncomfortable is all.”

“Ye’re no having pains?”

“If I were, I promise I would tell you,” she insisted. “Go back to sleep.”

“Maybe I should fetch Jenny. She’ll ken if ye need the midwife.”

“I’m not in labor. Now, if you don’t shut up you’ll sleep on the floor.”


	26. For Safekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a nice little moment with Faith and Jenny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Faith Restored at the end of Chapter 7.

Jenny stood with Faith asleep in her arms until Jamie and Claire were out of sight and her arms ached with the weight of her niece and the sorrow of seeing her brother leave home yet again.

She carried Faith inside and upstairs ducking into Jamie and Claire’s room. She retrieved Claire’s pillow from the bed for Faith to use in the nursery with Maggie and young Jamie that night—an arrangement that would take some getting used to.

On the bed she found the page with the Frasers’ handprints. She took it to put it safely away for later.


	27. Watching Grandda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jem during the time Claire is poisoned by Malva.

Something was wrong. Everyone was quiet, especially Grandda. He looked especially sad and lost whenever he came downstairs.

Mam would try to get Grandda to eat his dinner but he would take a few bites while Mam was watching, then as soon as she turned her back he would slip some to Rollo or to Jem. But he didn’t laugh about it the way he used to; it wasn’t supposed to be funny.

When Grandda got up and went to his study, Jem followed and watched as Grandda sat at his desk, staring at nothing with tears in his eyes.


	28. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some sexy, humorous and messy times?

The mud on Jamie’s back was still wet as Claire’s fingers slid through it.

The practical application of slick mud to protect against the sun had turned sensual, as was often the case when gentle hands and bare skin were involved.

Then Claire was on her back, skirts rucked up and Jamie’s work-stained hands dark against her creamy exposed thighs but only for a moment before he grabbed the mud and slathered it on them with a laugh.

“Dinna want you to burn either, Sassenach—not in _that_ way at least,” he teased before settling to work between her legs.


	29. The Time Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Modern Jamie and Claire at home movie night with....Musicals.

Claire returned from the kitchen and nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn.

Jamie was sitting on the sofa in a gold speedo.

“What…” she started before laughing. “I uh… I thought we were watching a movie tonight?”

“We are,” he said, taking the bowl from her and carefully setting it aside. “Ye said ye’ve never seen Rocky Horror Picture Show so I thought we could watch that one.”

“How exactly does that explain your _lack_ of attire?”

“It’s part of the experience to dress as the characters,” he explained. “Ye’re a bit overdressed yerself but we can fix that later.”


	30. Alone in the Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie breaks down in private over Brianna returning to the future.

The journey from Ocracoke was a long and silent one. Jamie and Claire were numb and anxious—they would never know whether Brianna, Roger, Jem, and Mandy made it to the twentieth century safely, would never know whether their granddaughter’s operation had succeeded.

“Go on inside, Sassenach,” Jamie urged her as they entered the yard. “I’ll see the horses to the barn.”

But once inside, Claire was too aware of the quiet surrounding her so she sought Jamie out in the barn.

She found him on the workbench, his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with silent sobs.


	31. A Room of One's Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fanny spends her first night in her own room at Fraser's Ridge.

Fanny hadn’t realized she would be joining Jamie and Claire at the big house when it was finished enough for them to leave the Higgins’ cabin. She began laying out her blankets to form her usual sleeping nest when Claire laughed.

“What are you doing? Come see your room.”

“My room?” Fanny asked, confused. She followed Claire upstairs to a small room at the end of the hall.

It had a small bed and a single chair.

“It isn’t finished yet,” Claire apologized but Fanny’s arms were locked tightly around her waist.

“Thank you, Mrs… Mother Claire,” she said quietly.


	32. A New Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fanny and Brianna begin to see each other as sisters.

“It will be good for Fanny to have Mandy here,” Claire speculated. “She could use a little sister of sorts.”

Brianna watched Fanny playing with Mandy. She’d do well with Jamie and Claire but the true emptiness in the girl’s life was her sister’s absence. Fanny didn’t need a younger sister; she needed an older one.

It was a loss Brianna understood well. Jamie had his own place in her heart but it didn’t erase the ache of Frank’s loss. Brianna could never take Jane’s place in Fanny’s life, but it didn’t mean Fanny couldn’t use her as another sister.


	33. No Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a moment between Jamie and Ian while Jamie's leg is healing after Culloden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Faith Restored after Chapter 11.

Jamie was able to sit up properly and had moved to the sofa, his leg extended and propped on a low crate. Faith was asleep on the seat beside him, her head on his uninjured thigh.

Ian crossed to the sofa and lifted Faith resting her head on his shoulder, one arm supporting her weight as he used his crutch to reinforce his sturdiness. He moved towards the stairs intent on putting her to bed.

“Dinna worry, _mo charaid_.” Ian nodded knowingly to Jamie “I’ve no let any harm come to her yet and I dinna mean to start now.”


	34. Mechanical Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voyager: Jamie asks Claire about modern objects in the pictures with Brianna.

“What kind of contraption is that?” Jamie asked; his eyes narrowed at the photograph of Brianna.

“That’s the day she managed to ride her bicycle up and down the street without help,” Claire explained with a smile. “It’s a means of transport—like a mechanical horse. See those are the pedals,” she pointed, “and they’re connected to this chain here that turns the wheels. You propel yourself.”

Jamie nodded and blinked before looking at the photograph again, trying to envision the process.

“Has she ridden real horses then?”

“She rode a pony at a petting zoo once. She loved it.”


	35. Seeing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fergus meets Marsali for the first time. Either at Lallybroch or Balriggan.

Fergus was used to people—especially children—staring at him. They were obsessed with his missing left hand and the various replacement appendages he used. Some were even bold enough to ask him about it—he preferred those who asked outright rather than those who danced around the subject waiting for him to bring it up.

But then he realized that there was something different about the way the blonde girl was looking at him. She was looking at _him_ , not his hand and there wasn’t any fear or judgment in her gaze.

It was enough to make him smile.


	36. A Sister's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marsali breaks down upon Brianna's return.

Joanie and Felicité hollered to Marsali that they had spotted Germain coming up the way.

Marsali wiped her hands on her apron and met Da and Mother Claire at the door, ushering them inside only to be stopped by the unexpected appearance of Brianna.

“Surprise,” Brianna said with an apologetic smile. “We only got back to the Ridge last week and if we’d known you and Fergus—”

Brianna’s breath was cut off abruptly as Marsali wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed ye… _sister_ ,” Marsali said with quiet intensity.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Brianna responded with unexpected sincerity.


	37. Grandpa Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jemmy mentions Grandpa Frank in front of Jamie.

“Mam showed us photographs of her and Grannie when she was little,” Jem told Jamie as they walked the fields.

He’d grown a foot taller since they’d gone and returned.

“Yer Grannie brought photographs of yer mam when she first found me,” Jamie said with a sad smile. “I lost them though.”

“There… there were some of her with… Grandpa Frank. Is it all right that I kinda wish I could ha’ met him?” Jem asked sheepishly.

“Of course it is,” Jamie reassured him. “He meant a lot to yer mam and I’m sure he would ha’ loved _you_ too.”


	38. In Need of Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Murtagh’s POV after Prestonpans

It was a minor miracle Murtagh hadn’t lost track of him in the fog and chaos. They came upon Fergus—dazed, pale, and quiet.

“We need te get the lad to Claire,” Murtagh said with certainty. From the look on Jamie’s face, he too needed the kind of healing that he’d only find in Claire’s embrace.

Jamie herded Fergus along. The lad walked blindly—would’ve walked into one of the captured canon had Jamie not steered him out of the way.

By the time Murtagh’s eyes adjusted to the dimness inside the hospital, Jamie already located and swept up Claire.


	39. Chocolate with Almonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Claire having an uncharacteristic female moment of missing something frivolous from the 20th century and Jamie's charmed bemusement in response

It happened when she was grumpy. She would putter noisily around her surgery musing over the difficulties of procuring, manufacturing, imitating those things that were not of this time.

Jamie stood in the doorway watching as she toyed with her mortar and pestle.

“What are ye craving this time?” He stepped behind her and set his hands in her own so she could place the tools in his hands, guide his movements.

“Chocolate,” she said with a yearning sigh. “Not like in Paris—not bitter; sweet and creamy… with crunchy almonds. Did you know proper chocolate melts at body temperature?”


	40. Thanks Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A wee moment between Claire and Roger at the Ridge (Maybe with Jamie secretly listening) where she thanks him for finding Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Drums of Autumn.

Claire finished changing the bandage on Roger’s foot.

“Thank ye,” he said, shifting on the bed.

“You don’t need to thank me,” she told him.

“Because of what yer husband and nephew did?” he asked in a teasing tone.

Claire remained serious. “Because there will never be enough I can do to thank you… for finding Jamie. I would never have known he’d survived—never would have found him.”

Roger could think of nothing to say so he nodded.

Claire gathered her things and exited the cabin. Jamie was waiting. He held Claire by the shoulders and kissed her forehead.


	41. Three Grown Frasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please do a fic where all three Fraser children are much older and them just bonding. (Late teens/early 20s)?

It had been the perfect day for a wedding.

“It’ll be one of yours next,” Jenny predicted eyeing Jamie and Claire.

They glanced over towards the fire where their three grown children were gathered and chatting in a similar fashion—two dark heads, one red-gold; all with varying degrees of curls.

It might have been the heat of the fire but Brianna appeared to be blushing. She reached out and smacked William on the knee. He turned to Faith—as he had since he was a wee lad—for sympathy. But the oldest Fraser laughed and soon they all were.


	42. A Lass in Men's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie's POV when he meets Brianna

Jamie was headed inside when the man approached. No, it was a lass wearing men’s clothes.

There was something familiar about the lass though he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I’ve money, if you must eat,” he offered.

The confidence with which she carried herself… her comfort in those men’s clothes…

Then he heard, “Brianna,” and every muscle in his body seized, heat rushing through him.

Those photographs—lost to the sea—were preserved in his mind. The face was the same, but she was bigger than she seemed in those images—small enough to fit in his hand.


	43. Grandmothers and Granddaughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Passing of Ellen’s pearls (Brianna to Mandy), please?

Brianna spilled tomato sauce on her shirt and cursed loudly before heading upstairs to change her shirt and soak it in the bathroom sink.

Mandy squeaked with fear and surprise as Brianna came in.

“Mandy? What…”

Mandy was kneeling on the chair in front of Brianna’s vanity. Pearl earrings were hooked over her un-pierced ears and the freshwater pearl necklace hung around her neck.

Brianna’s first impulse was to scold but with her dark curls Mandy looked remarkably like her grandmother—just as Brianna looked like _her_ grandmother, whether she wore Ellen’s necklace or not.

Instead of scolding, she smiled.


	44. Comin' Wi' Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Murtagh talking to Fergus about Jamie and Claire

Fergus was in the courtyard when Murtagh returned from Portugal. Murtagh plopped down beside him.

“I hoped you would return before they left,” Fergus said quietly. “I wanted to say goodbye properly.”

Murtagh scoffed. “Ye dinna think they mean to leave ye behind, do ye lad?”

“After… after what happened… what I did… I know Milady has forgiven me but… I cannot imagine she would want such a reminder with her always—and Milord has no further need for my services.”

Murtagh shook his head. “Ye dinna know them so well as I do, lad. Ye’ll be comin’ wi’ us.”


	45. Age is Relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Claire gives Jamie a massage.

Building the new house—even with Ian and Roger helping—was taking its toll.

“I ken I’ve always felt it,” he remarked as he stiffly climbed into bed, “but it’s never made me so bone weary before. I ken now I’m an auld man.”

Claire gave him a gentle nudge to roll onto his stomach. He groaned at the movement before she straddled him and began to knead the muscles beneath the scarred flesh of his back.

“But then _you_ have your ways of making me feel young again, Sassenach,” he sighed, reaching up behind him to clasp her haunch.


	46. Only Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frank overhearing Claire talking to Brianna about Faith

“How come I don’t have brothers or sisters?” Brianna asked. “Is it cause you and Daddy didn’t have any?”

“Did you _want_ one?” Claire asked carefully.

“I don’t think so. Maybe an older sister would be fun but I don’t wanna wait for a little one to get big enough to play with—it would take too long.”

Claire felt a catch in her throat. “You… _did_ … have an older sister—that is… Faith, she was called. She would have been two years older than you.”

Claire heard a floorboard creak and looked up. Frank—stricken—was at the door.


	47. An Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mandy asking Jem about Grandda Jamie? What does she remember?

“Did he really look like that?” Mandy asked Jem, her fingers tracing the illustration at the front of the book Grandda had written. The lass with dark curls had no face but the lines of the older man’s face were sure and clear.

“Aye,” Jem said with a nod, “ and… _no_. Ye canna see much of what his face is _really_ like from that.”

“What’s it really like?”

“It depends. Ye ken that line Mam gets just between her eyes? He gets that too when he’s angry. And it goes all soft and happy when he looks at Grannie.”


	48. Magnitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ever since 2x03 when Claire mentions she has heard of Johann Sebastien Bach and the look on Jamie’s face I have always wanted to see a story with Jamie wondering what Claire knows. Not just about Scottish history, but 200 years of knowledge and the amazing things Claire must know. And how she must feel when she comes face to face with what she considers history while living in the 1700s.

He watched her face light up. This man, this music were familiar to her— _beloved_ by her. There were tears of joy in her eyes and it occurred to him that this was something she thought she’d lost forever.

How many symphonies were composed in 200 years? Paintings completed? Books written?

He had been to the université, had studied history, and knew how much it encompassed beyond dates and events.

He had thought he understood but in that moment he realized it was impossible for him to ever comprehend just how much Claire had given up when she chose him.


	49. First and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ian and Jamie wouldn’t have seen each other for 4 years when he comes back to Laolybroch with Claire, it would be great to hear them catch up (and I bet Ian would tease Jamie a bit about FINALLY losing his virginity!) Ty for your super work!!

Ian and Jamie sipped whisky by the fire.

“We were surprised to hear that ye’d married,” Ian confessed.

“It was a… _unique_ set of circumstances,” Jamie admitted.

“Forced into it was what we heard. But ye dinna seem disappointed in married life,” Ian added when Jamie rolled his eyes.

“It was arranged but that doesna mean it’s no what I wanted.”

“Aye, I ken how it is. Ye look at her the way any man looks at the woman who’s his _first_ and _only_.”

“Ye mean the way _you_ look at Jenny?” Jamie teased back.

“Aye,” Ian agreed with a contented smile.


	50. Triumphant Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie as proud dad when he realizes that Brianna is just like him after handling the killing and distribution of the buffalo.

Jamie caught sight of Brianna through the window of Claire’s surgery.

The butchering was messy work so she’d removed several layers of petticoats and tucked as much of her skirts up as was decent—still she was coated in blood up and down her arms and smearing her legs, event a few smudges on her neck and face where it disappeared into her hair line, a seamless integration.

She looked like a highland warrior at the end of a battle—disheveled and weary of foot but triumphant and proud as well.

And he was proud of her—impressed as well.


	51. No Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie POV after hearing Claire will be leaving Leoch with Mr. Petrie.

The polite smile was painted on Jamie’s face and he knew the lass was talking but didn’t hear or care about anything she said.

Mistress Beauchamp was leaving.

No doubt she would forget him upon passing through the castle gates, if not sooner. But he already knew there would be no forgetting her in _his_ future—her gentle touch… warm, kind, whisky eyes… the command she wielded in the set of her head and tone of her voice. He didn’t _want_ to forget her—didn’t want to lose her.

But it was her choice whether to go or to stay.


	52. Not All Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [kitcat12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat12/pseuds/kitcat12): I would love to see some Murtagh with Jamie as a wee bairn.

Murtagh wasn’t one for formal occasions—his clothes felt too small, he never knew what to say, and he loathed being anywhere near the center of attention… unless that center of attention was Ellen MacKenzie.

Standing godfather he could endure, but he hadn’t expected to be handed the baby.

Everything about the bairn was red—his hair, his face from squalling.

They’d named the lad James though Willie and Jenny were already calling him Jamie.

“Do ye care for it? Jamie?”

The baby squinted up at Murtagh.

“I guess ye’re not _all_ red,” Murtagh said, noting Jamie’s deep blue eyes.


	53. Lost Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LOST meets Outlander! Sawyer finds a beat up copy of Outlander in the hatch and gets really, really into it ;)

“You’ve gotta be kidding!” Sawyer exclaimed throwing a book in the sand.

It was the second book Kate had seen him throw in as many days.

“You make it through that whole pile?” she asked.

“Ha, ha,” he mocked getting up from his knees. “I found this bag with three books in it—same series—and you’d think they’d be one, two, and three but no,” he handed her the book he’d thrown— _Drums of Autumn_. “It’s one, two, and _four._ What the hell am I supposed to do without three?”

“Fill in the blanks?” Kate suggested, handing it back.


	54. Underlying Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we have one where the Fraser kids talk/joke about mom and dad's love/loving? Or one where they happen upon j/c while they were going at it?

Twenty-five years had passed since Da wed Mama protecting her from Redcoats. Since hearing the story as bairns, their understanding of the finer details had grown but it only took watching Mama and Da together to feel the underlying magic.

“I want that,” Brianna mused quietly. Mama pulled something from Da’s hair.

“Ye dinna find it insufferable sometimes?” William asked with a scrunched face. Da caught Mama’s wrist, kissing her palm.

“To _watch_ , perhaps,” Brianna admitted.

“They do seem well pleased with themselves,” Faith added.

“Aye,” William conceded. “I suppose it might be nicer if it’s you as has it.”


	55. The Trunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a prompt about Jenny and Ian reaction about hearing that Jamie got married?

The trunk sat on the floor.

_Please hold in care for Laird and Lady Broch Tuarach._

“Lady?” Jenny scoffed at the note and handed it to Ian.

“Aye,” the messenger said over his ale. “Sassenach wench as Dougal found. Quite the stir when the rent party returned an’ Colum learnt they was wed.”

After the messenger left, Jenny opened the trunk. Sure enough there were women’s clothes alongside Jamie’s things.

“First word of him in four years.” Jenny slammed the lid.

“If his things have been sent,” Ian pointed out, “likely means he’s comin’ home.”

“Aye, wi’ a Sassenach wife.”


	56. Understanding Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you expand on this Drabble [A Lass in Men's Clothes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7459045/chapters/17683432). I always wondered what went through his mind.

The shock and wonder of meeting faded as they made their way to the Ridge.

Jamie wasn’t sure what to say—with a lifetime to catch up on, where do you start?

“Yer mam will be surprised,” he said for the hundredth time. “And pleased.”

“It’ll be good to see her again,” Brianna said, her smile hollow.

“I… I ken ye’d want to see her… and… maybe… But why did ye risk it?” he asked quietly.

“I wanted to understand, I guess—understand Mama, mostly,” Bree confessed looking away. “Why she stayed, why she left... what she was missing before.”


	57. Return to Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm not sure if you're taking requests, but if you are - could you do one where Jamie and Claire take baby Faith on a trip to Castle Leoch to meet her extended family, and Laoghaire is very jealous (bonus if baby Faith is not a fan of hers)? Love your fics!

“I’m a free man now, Sassenach. I mean to walk in wi’ my wife and child and my head held high,” Jamie said as they approached Leoch. Murtagh had gone ahead.

Claire bit her tongue but held Faith a little closer.

Mrs. Fitz was in the courtyard before they could dismount.

“Ah, Murtagh said ye’d a bairn,” she squealed excitedly taking Faith from Claire. “Look at ye, wee one. Well, let’s fetch ye someat to eat. Dinna skulk about lass,” Mrs. Fitz scolded Laoghaire who wore a flushed and startled expression. Faith began fussing. “Be of use or be gone.”


	58. A New Posy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a prompt, hopefully it hasn’t been given yet. Jamie’s POV in using modern contraceptive.

True to his word, Jamie picked Claire a posy of the same flowers Roger had given to Brianna.

“Please use them to replace that embarrassment,” he said, indicating the poison ivy laced bouquet.

“Not a chance,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Sassenach… I ken ye said ye didna bother bringing those pills ye mentioned… but… I _am_ curious…” he hesitated. “Ye said… you and Frank… ye never had children with him…”

“Yes,” Claire said quietly. “As it turned out Frank couldn’t father a child… but I used them. You were the only man I wanted fathering my children.”


	59. A Gift from Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a drabble of bree bringing a gift from the future for Jamie and Claire

There was a small wooden box in the bottom of the pack Brianna had brought with her through the stones. It had remained carefully locked all through the ordeal of finding Roger.

After Jem and Mandy had been sent to bed, Brianna pulled it out and unlocked the box, handing it to her mother to open.

“It’s all that I would let Joe give me,” she said watching as Claire pulled out four bottles of penicillin tablets, a small case with three hypodermic syringes, vials of sterile water, quinine tablets, and a variety of other medicaments to supplement her stores.


	60. Honey Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: At the Ridge, Jamie and Claire her best the first of the honey.

Jamie reached past Claire to dip a finger in the jar of honey.

She swatted his hand. “I wanted to save that one especially because it’s my first.”

She looked at him and laughed. Some honey had missed his mouth. She wiped the dribble with her finger, bringing it to her mouth. The honey—which was runny—dribbled down her lips as well. Rather than use a finger, Jamie opted for a sweet, sticky kiss.

“I can think of better ways to commemorate the first jar,” he told her, smearing a bit more over her lips then stealing another kiss.


	61. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a prompt about what happens directly after the last scene of MOBY

Claire somehow reached Brianna first and was lifted off the ground in the excitement of reunion.

“We’re home!”

“Grandda!” Jem exclaimed, leaping into Jamie’s arms as the older man laughed.

“Ye’ve grown a foot at least, _a chuisle_ ,” Jamie told him, setting him back on the ground and putting a hand on the boy’s head to measure.

Roger held Mandy close as Claire released Brianna and shifted to hug Roger.

“Hello Mandy,” she addressed the young girl. “You probably don’t remember me.”

The curly head shook, ‘no.’ “But I ken who ye are,” Mandy assured her with a tentative smile.


	62. The Difference between a Soldier and a Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie realizing that it's Brianna, not William, who has followed in his footsteps as the fierce Scottish warrior.

William and Roger sparred with Jem using sticks when Brianna and Mandy came upon them. Roger tossed his stick to Brianna who had set aside her basket of washing.

There was a glint in her eye as Jem stepped aside to let the siblings go at it. William was visibly surprised by how well Brianna held her own.

Jamie laughed next to Claire at the window.

“I never would ha’ thought so, but I think there’s a difference between a soldier and a warrior,” he observed. “William’s a soldier all right—he has skills, discipline—but Bree’s a born warrior.”


	63. Tulips and Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what about jamie visiting faith's grave while he's in Paris during Echo

He ached for Claire—it wasn’t likely they would visit Paris again and it would have been nice to visit Faith together once.

But Jenny was with him so at least he wasn’t alone.

Last time he brought violets but Claire had told him about her pink tulip. With Jenny’s help he’d found both flowers. He knelt before the stone—it was starting to wear—and placed the flowers at its base.

“Mam and Da will have had the keeping of her,” Jenny said quietly. “Along wi’ my Caitlin.”

“Aye,” he agreed, rising slowly. “And they’ll have had each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt made me curious about the flowers DG picked for Jamie and Claire to leave at Faith's grave in Voyager/Drums.
> 
> Tulips - everlasting love, perfect love (pink specifically: caring, affection)
> 
> Violets (specifically blue violets) - faithfulness


	64. Orphan Black Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Orphan Black meets Outlander! Clone Club (+FEE!) try and binge Outlander! <3

“Well, that’s a great way to spread small pox,” Cosima muttered at the screen.

“Shut up,” Felix chastised her restarting the scene. “I want to hear this new guy’s accent—so far I’ve been completely distracted by the wig, which really shouldn’t work as well as it does.”

“You’ve watched the scene three times already,” Allison pointed out. “Can we move on to the next episode?”

“Yeah, get on with it. Had to put up with bloody Frank…” Sarah mumbled.

“Bloody Frank…” Helena peered at the screen, contemplating. “The furry cows failed. The Black Jack is not dead,” she decided.


	65. Meeting Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, how about something about Bree and family meeting Joe again when they return with Mandy.

Joe spotted them near baggage claim.

Brianna recognized him and smiled, crossing to wrap him in an embrace. The bundle in her arms squeaked and caught Joe’s attention.

“And who might this little lady be?” he asked.

“Mandy,” Bree told him. “Mama did all she could back home but it wasn’t enough.”

“We’ll get you all settled and make an appointment for the little lady tomorrow,” he told Brianna ushering them through the doors.

The boy stared at the bustle outside, mouth agape.

“I canna wait to tell Grandda about this…” he murmured before realization struck and his face fell.


	66. Not That Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grandda Jamie "singing" to Mandy and Jem to bed (kinda inspired by when Brianna asked him if he knew he couldn't sing in DoA).

“They want me to what?” Jamie’s eyebrows rose comically.

“They want you to sing,” Brianna explained. “I tried telling them but they don’t believe me.”

“Grandda canna be _that_ bad,” Jem insisted.

“Do ye recall me singing when ye were a wee lad?” Jamie asked his grandson.

“No.”

“There’s a reason.”

“Please Grandda,” Mandy begged, pouting her lip.

“If ye insist,” Jamie conceded, “but we’ll head to the barn—the horses dinna care but folk here might.”

They returned a short time later.

“Grandda can’t sing,” Jem concluded. Mandy scrunched up her face as she shook her head in agreement.


	67. While You Were Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would love a ficlet of uber possessive Jamie!

“Did something happen between Da and John?” Brianna asked Claire quietly.

“Not recently,” Claire admitted—Brianna and Roger hadn’t been back long when John arrived for a visit. “Why do you ask?”

“Every time you start talking to John, Da heads over and pulls you away for something or jumps in on the conversation,” she observed. “And he’s… louder in his affections for you,” she added carefully, “when John’s nearby. I mean, the two of you have always been a bit… but this seems… excessive.”

Claire began, “I need to tell you about something that happened while you were away…”


	68. Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In The Fiery Cross (I think), Bree says that she thinks that she could make a pizza in the 18th century, so what about a Drabble of a pizza night on the ridge

Brianna set the mass down on the table.

The dough had risen more than normal pizza dough, which might have been fine if it hadn’t also risen unevenly. The oblong pizza—a shape the oven could accommodate—had large hills and several valleys where the watery tomato sauce settled. Chunky islands of goat’s cheese floated in them while the cheese atop the peaks had burnt.

“That… doesna look like pizza,” Jem remarked quietly.

“Well, it looks and smells better than it sounded when ye described it,” Jamie said cutting a piece with enthusiasm that brought a smile to Brianna’s face.


	69. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Willie giving Sawny to Jamie

“Ye promise they’re closed?” Willie asked.

Jamie nodded. Willie waved a hand in Jamie’s face but Jamie couldn’t have pressed his eyelids together harder if he tried—his tongue peeked out between lips that also pressed together in anticipation.

“Hold out your hands,” Willie instructed.

“Ye’re no gonna spit in ‘em again, are ye?” Jamie asked, frowning.

Willie laughed. “No. I promise.”

Jamie ran his fingers along the curved wood Willie deposited—the edges were rough.

“Ye can open ‘em again.”

Jamie looked down; a snake, bigger than his small fist. He turned it over. Willie had marked it.

SAWNY.


	70. White Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Before Brianna goes through stones into the past (the first or the second time, your pick), she stops in Paris and visits Faith’s grave…

“Thanks for coming with me,” Brianna told Roger as they stood at the gate of the small cemetery.

“Ye needna mention it,” Roger told her, opening the gate and waiting for her to go in.

The stones were worn and Brianna was grateful for her years of experience searching through dilapidated graveyards.

“I think this is it,” Roger said somberly, crouching and brushing away some dust.

The cut letters were shallow from two hundred years of weathering.

FAITH FRASER 1744

Brianna knelt and placed the handful of white chrysanthemums on the stone before crossing herself and saying a silent prayer.


	71. Innocence Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Missing moment from the Visiting Virginia story when Jamie helps William pick out dolls for the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A Visit to Virginia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6917674/chapters/15780892)

“You don’t think Fanny is too old?” William asked Jamie as they looked over the selection of dolls.

“For softer doll like the one ye bought Mandy. But Fanny’s been through much in a short life. It’s difficult to begrudge her a bit of innocence restored.”

“If I could truly buy and restore that to her, I’d do so gladly for her sister’s sake,” William muttered. His eyes alighted on a doll evocative of Jane. He couldn’t look away from the delicately wrought features. The proprietor fetched it for closer inspection.

Jamie looked down at it. “Aye. That one’ll do.”


	72. Dickens, Austen, and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we have a drabble of Claire missing great books from her own time?

“Roger and I tried doing what you and Daddy did at Christmas,” Brianna said as they worked to distill peppermint from Claire’s garden. “I never gave you enough credit for memorizing _A Christmas Carol_.”

Claire smiled with pride before it faded.

“I miss Dickens,” Claire confessed. “And Austen and the Brontës.”

“When did Austen start publishing? You might get to read some of them again,” Brianna said with forced optimism.

Claire shook her head. “That’s all right. I can’t read them directly, but your father enjoys hearing what bits I do remember—and sharing them with him… they mean more.”


	73. There's No Place Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just re-watched The Gathering episode. When Claire gives Lagohaire the potion she’s told to sprinkle it on the threshold. How’s about Jamie later in life telling Claire how Lagohaire was coming on to him but she smelled bad. And yes, I am a 12 yr old.

“Ye did what, Sassenach?” Jamie asked, chuckling.

“I’m not proud of it—though there have been moments I wished I’d prescribed she take it internally,” Claire confessed as Jamie’s fingers twined with her own above the covers.

“Ye said this was before the Gathering?”

“Mmmhmm. Why?”

“I came across Laoghaire outside my door of an evening—I thought it was chance. I kent I smelled manure but assumed it was me, though I’d bathed earlier tha’ day and hadna been back to the stables. Didna seem polite to presume it was her—nor likely either.”

Claire shook with silent laughter.


	74. The Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After killing a deer on a hunting trip at Lallybroch, Jamie finds that it had a doe, which comes up to him afterward, and follows him. Fergus (or anyone else in the hunting party) feels It’s Faith’s spirit. Jamie takes it home to Claire and they keep it.

Jamie knew he was dreaming.

The stag’s carcass should take two men to carry but he had it slung across his shoulders like it was a pillow.

“Who have you brought home with you, milord?” Fergus asked, rushing toward a doe that had followed Jamie.

He turned, confused and ashamed.

“What did ye call it, lad?” He knew Fergus had spoken but the sound was lost.

“It’s Faith.”

Jamie’s eyes flew open. He scrambled out of bed, shaking off the unsettling dream. He stood by the window and looked down into the moonlit yard.

A doe stared up at him.


	75. Looking for a Lost Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Roger telling Jamie about meeting Brian?

Jenny nearly collapsed when she recognized Roger.

“Ye’re… Ye’ve hardly changed,” she muttered. “But that was…”

“Close to forty years ago,” Roger finished. “For _you_ ; for me, it’s only been a few months.”

“What are ye talkin’ about?” Jamie asked.

“While ye studied in Paris,” Jenny explained. “We had visitors—two men looking for a lost son?”

Roger put a hand on Jem’s head, ruffling his hair.

“Yer father was a kind man,” Roger addressed Jamie. “He let us stay the night.”

“Da saw Mam and Willie soon after,” Jenny murmured with a furrowed brow, turning to peer at Brianna.


	76. Sisters Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: idk if you'll ever continue those fics where faith lives and goes back w claire, and then comes back with her as an adult, but if you are not, how about a drabble of faith seeing brianna again after she arrives at the ridge for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of [this series/AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/391798)

Clarence loudly announced their arrival causing Brianna to jump.

“Dinna fash,” Jamie said with a smile as he stepped towards the creature. Clarence, recognizing Jamie and his raised fist, scampered away.

“Bree!” Faith squealed just as loud but in a higher register than the mule. She ran out to meet her sister.

“Faith!” Brianna exclaimed before rushing to meet her.

Both girls had too much momentum and their embrace was more of a collision than a hug. They ended up on the ground in a laughing heap or arms and legs.

Claire smiled and wept silently at the familiar sight.


	77. Organizational Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie is observing Claire for the first time in her newly built garden on the Ridge?

Claire stood with a long stick in her hands drawing lines in the dirt.

“What’re ye doing, Sassenach?” Jamie asked glancing to the edge of her lines where the plants she’d gathered to transplant waited, their soil and roots bundled in scraps of cloth bound by twine. There were small paper packets of seeds from town as well.

“I want it organized but need to decide how to lay them out,” she explained. “Would it be more efficient to organize them alphabetically, by what they treat, or by appearance? I don’t want anything too close together that resembles each other.”


	78. Gone Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i keep wondering/wanting more scenes w jamie n the grandkids prolly since he didnt have the same opps w bree n wm.

“And now ye must wait,” Jamie told Mandy as he settled himself on the bank of the pond.

Mandy stared at the point where the line disappeared into the water.

“Did ye teach Mam how to fish when she was little?” Mandy asked.

“I taught yer mam to fish, yes, but no when she was young,” Jamie informed her, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Mandy frowned at his tone but was distracted by a tug on her line.

“Grandda!” she shrieked.

“Dinna let it go, lass,” he said, dropping the fly he’d been tying to help with her line.


	79. Exchanging Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie have a relationship “first” after 30+ years of marriage

“You mean my first _crush_?” Claire asked.

“If that’s what ye call it.”

“Let’s see… Uncle Lamb was a guest speaker at a university in Turkey. I was… twelve? He was a teaching assistant—tall… dark… handsome,” she reminisced. “There was a dinner for Uncle Lamb and I said something that made him laugh and I spent the rest of the visit trying to make him to laugh again.”

“Well, ye do make _me_ laugh often enough, Sassenach—though it’s no always your wit as does it. Your turn.”

“All right then. Tell me the first time you got drunk.”


	80. Not a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie closing up the new house on the Ridge the night the Mackenzies return and everyone is asleep.

Brianna and Roger lay together on the floor, their children on either side. Mandy clutched Esmeralda to her chest, the doll’s vibrant red threads of hair stark against Mandy’s dark curls. Jem’s eyelids and lips twitched with a dream.

Jamie was securing the door when he noticed Claire in the yard, her shawl loose about her shoulders.

“Come in, Sassenach. They’re asleep and safe inside.”

“You’re sure it’s not been a dream?” she asked, mostly joking.

“Aye. But if ye need me to pinch ye so ye can be certain,” he teased, reaching for the fleshy roundness of her arse.


	81. Another Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we get a fic where what if jamie fell though when Claire and Bree where at the stones in the final.

“She… vanished,” Bree gasped.

“I know,” Claire said, holding her daughter tightly by her arms to keep her upright.

“There’s a body at the base of the stone,” Roger muttered.

“The husband, yes, I know,” Claire said turning to reassure Roger too.

“Know not… There’s a _different_ body there—not burnt,” he explained rushing over to investigate the large immobile form.

Claire followed already preparing to assess the condition of this new traveler.

But when Roger managed to roll the figure over Claire cried out and clapped her hands over her mouth before falling to her knees beside him.

“Jamie!”


	82. My Own Personal Selkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you do AU prompts? Something involving Claire being a selkie would be cool.

The water was cool and it would be easy to float along endlessly.

Jamie liked the feel of the sun on his face as he lay back and moved only enough to tread water.

Something bumped his back playfully; he grinned reflexively.

Claire surfaced beside him, her curly hair sleek against her head in a manner that could only be accomplished through full immersion. Her wetsuit was dark as her hair so that only her hands and face shone pale as she removed her mask and snorkel.

“There ye are, my own personal selkie,” he teased as she splashed him.


	83. Historical Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie tells Roger and Bree about George Washington

“You _met_ him?” Brianna exclaimed excitedly.

“Aye. He’s a kind man—and a wise one in many ways,” Jamie said with an approving nod and smile.

“Did you see his teeth? What about his uniform? Did he talk about Mount Vernon at all? Who else have you met?” Brianna asked in rapid succession.

Claire laughed. “Actually…”

Brianna and Roger’s head spun around to look at her.

“Who?” Claire hadn’t seen Brianna’s eyes so wide and awe-struck since she was about ten years old.

“Benedict Arnold. He’s actually quite a gentleman,” Claire assured her. “But he hasn’t switched his allegiance yet.”


	84. Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: At Castle Leoch before the rent party, Jamie grabs Claire's hand and leads her somewhere (the way that he does), and when he let's go, she grabs his hand back...Jamie's like, he'll ya!

Jamie grabbed Claire’s hand and dragged her to the stables.

Alec had been kicked in the head by a horse, the blow catching him as he ducked out of the way. They were afraid to move him.

Claire bent over him on the ground to check his pulse, his pupils, questioned him, and assessed the cut he’d received.

Declaring him safe to move but in need of stitches, Alec was lifted to his feet and helped along by the stable boys.

Claire took Jamie’s trembling hand.

“Are _you_ all right?” she asked.

He gripped her steadying hand tight. “Better now.”


	85. Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: during they're long separation, another time when Jamie is talking to someone and uses one of Claire's phrases that the other person is confused about. And how Jamie feels (sad, bittersweet, funny, mad, ect).

“I dinna ken what happened to it,” Laoghaire said defensively. They stood staring at her tangled mess of a loom.

“It’s gone bloody haywire,” Jamie exclaimed picking up the shuttle and holding it for Laoghaire to take.

Several heddles had snapped, the warp threads dangled and the tightly woven homespun was already losing its shape.

“Ye mean to replace the wires wi’ hay?” Laoghaire asked skeptically.

“That’s no what—forget it,” Jamie croaked. He walked out of the house to the barn where the noise he made rummaging through tools would keep Laoghaire away until he caught his breath again.


	86. Can You Tell Me Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jenny and Claire clean up Fanny for the first time.

After ushering her through the door, Jamie nodded to Claire then departed with William.

Jenny gathered food and heated water to start caring for the lass.

“Can you tell me your name?” Claire asked turning the girl to the light so she could begin a superficial examination.

The girl said nothing.

She couldn’t be more than twelve and was suffering malnutrition—at the least.

“You take this,” Jenny said handing the girl a bannock. “I’m going to help wi’ yer clothes—I’ve a clean shift for ye here—but Claire’s goin’ to help ye wash ‘fore ye put it on.”


	87. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jamie's reaction if claire came back after those 20 years, with the hair and the glasses she was wearing in the finale

“Are these… spectacles?” Jamie asked picking up the glasses from among Claire’s things. He squinted through the lenses but refrained from donning them himself—he feared they might break in the attempt.

“Sort of,” she told him, laughing at the faces his examination inspired. “I don’t need them often—mostly just for great distances. I used them while driving to help make out the street signs.”

“Aye? And… yer hair seems…”

“Straighter,” she agreed, though after a few days without modern tools it had already begun to revert to its natural curl.

“It’s… different,” he said with an approving nod.


	88. How'd Ye Learn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grandda Jamie teaching Jem to carve like Willie taught him, maybe?

“Careful wi’ the blade. Like a gun, ye never want to point a blade at anyone unless ye mean to be doing them harm.”

Jamie took the knife and demonstrated, holding the wooden block with his fingers out of the way and everything angled toward the ground.

With a practiced stroke, a single curl of wood fell.

“How’d ye learn to do this?” Jem asked taking back the block and the knife. He imitated Jamie’s posture then made another attempt.

“My brother Willie.” He pulled Sawny from his pocket. “After he made me that, I pestered him to teach me.”


	89. I Chose This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it would be set on your living it up at lallybroch au: Claire and Jamie explaining to bree and willie where Claire's really from and about the stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Living It Up at Lallybroch](https://archiveofourown.org/series/391021)

“I thought Mama was from England,” William said confused.

Brianna scowled at the sparks rising from their small fire.

“That’s still true,” Claire responded carefully. “But it isn’t the England you know—and it won’t be for some time yet.”

“Can… can _we_ go see it?” he asked enthusiastically.

“Uh… we dinna ken that,” Jamie remarked with a bit of fear in his voice.

“The life you left… was it a good one?” Brianna interjected.

Claire nodded. “Yes… but it wasn’t as good as this one. I _chose_ this—you two, your father—and I’d choose it again and again.”


	90. The Marriage Register

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uncle Lamb finding Jamie and Claire’s Wedding contract.

Claire showed Lamb the church where the wedding would be.

“Ye’ve an interest in the history?” The priest waved for Lamb to follow him, then led him to a room stacked full with old tomes and records.

“They go back more’n two hundred years. You can lose yerself here for a bit while I go over the ceremony wi’ the bride and groom.”

Lamb found the earliest marriage register and grinned over the signatures until nearly dropping the book. He knew one of the names—recognized the _handwriting_.

_Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp_

It was followed by _James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser_.


	91. Rooster-felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Early on...Jamie asks why Claire thinks Jesus's middle name is Roosevelt.

Claire turned from grinding herbs to see Jamie standing patiently in the doorway of her surgery.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” she exclaimed, startled. She nearly knocked mortar and pestle onto her foot but Jamie’s reflexes saved it.

“Careful now, Sassenach.” He reached out to steady her as well. “Mrs. Fitz sent me to fetch ye.”

“Oh… right.”

“Can I ask ye… What’s… ‘Rooster-felt’?” Jamie asked with narrowed brows. “And why—”

Claire’s laughter interrupted him.

He chuckled feeling a little foolish but that faded as he enjoyed hearing her laugh—he loved knowing he could make her laugh like that.


	92. Conjuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Claire’s thoughts the first time Jamie brought her back to the stones thinking about her love for Frank vs her love for Jamie deciding whether or not to go….

Claire closed her eyes and lay on her back—it helped not to look at the gray stones around her.

She tried conjuring Frank lying on the grass beside her as they had the morning they’d visited the stones to witness the druid ritual. They’d made love in the grass afterwards.

But when she turned her head to make out the lines of his face it began to shift into Black Jack Randall and her heart began to pound with fear.

Then she felt Jamie’s arms around her, his low soothing voice in her ear and she opened her eyes.


	93. Zippers and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In addition to Brianna's pictures, Claire brings along a modern lingerie set just for fun.

Jamie pulled the “zipper” and watched as the fabric at Claire’s back split cleanly down the line of her spine. Experimentally, he pulled it up a few inches and watched the dress knit itself back together.

“Remarkable,” he breathed against the back of her neck.

“Keep going,” she urged him.

Swallowing hard he pulled the zipper down all the way.

She wasn’t wearing a corset or shift but she was wearing something. Black lace hugged the curves of her breasts and arse as she stepped out of the battered dress and turned to face him.

“What do ye call… _that_?”


	94. One Way Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: From the show...Jamie the very second after Claire disappears through the stones.

She was gone. His hand pressed against the rough stone as the warmth of Claire in his arms dissipated.

“Claire,” he whispered. His tears choked him.

He punched the stone until his knuckles bled and the shock of impact rattled through the delicate, imperfectly healed bones of his fingers.

“Ye were wrong, Sassenach,” he murmured when his will failed and he leaned his forehead against the stone. “Hitting something willna make me feel better now. I need ye, lass.”

He turned toward the sounds of the battle. There was one way yet he might find his way to her again.


	95. Just Like Da and Grandda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about little jem saying "jesus h roosevelt christ" around his parents and grandparents?

Jemmy insisted on helping to clear the new field of rocks and stones. Roger deferred to Jamie who nodded and scooped his grandson up onto his shoulders.

The work moved slowly. Jemmy carried what he could, grunting and groaning in imitation of Roger and Jamie who both commended Jemmy on his efforts.

Jemmy tried to drink from the jug of water Roger set next to a tree trunk. Nearly empty, Jemmy tilted it high only to have the water splash up his nose and over his clothes, causing him to sputter.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” he exclaimed as he coughed.


	96. Gifts from the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brianna brings Ian chocolate and toilet paper from the future.

“Go ahead,” Brianna encouraged.

“This is the one ye eat, right?” Ian joked as he raised the chocolate bar.

Brianna rolled her eyes but watched eagerly as Ian took a bite.

He wouldn't look at her as he chewed.

“Not so fast,” Brianna advised, “savor it… let it melt on your tongue.”

He swallowed and shrugged. “Odd texture but it tastes fine.”

“That's it?” She sighed. “Maybe you’ll enjoy this more.” She offered him a roll of toilet paper.

He rubbed the soft toilet tissue between his fingers.

“What do I do when I’m… through wi’ it?” he pondered aloud.


	97. Tears and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jemmy breaks down telling Jamie about how scared he was when he was kidnapped in the future.

Jamie found Jem sitting by the small cave; Germain and Mandy giggled and screeched inside.

“Ye dinna want to join them?” He lowered himself to the ground.

Jem shook his head. “Dinna feel like it. It's… too _dark_ in there—too much like… like…”

“Yer mam told me how brave ye were—and smart… finding yer way.”

“I wasna brave,” Jem objected. “I was scairt and cried like a bairn.” Tears filled his eyes.

Jamie wiped them away. “Tears dinna show weakness and fear doesna mean ye’re no brave. In fact, it’s one way to _ken_ ye’re doing something brave.”


	98. Prom and Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bree going to her first prom. Claire explaining how it all works and Jaime gives Bree’s date the first degree!

“What is she dressed for?” Jamie asked holding the photograph for Claire to see. “And who’s that lad wi’ his hands… _there_ …”

“Bree went to prom with one of the boys in her class,” Claire smiled taking the photo from him and tracing the line of Brianna's deep blue dress with her fingers—she’d chosen it because the blue matched her eyes and set off her hair.

“Prom? Is that some sort of ball?”

“Yes, but just for the students at her school.”

His frown shifted to a quiet smile. “She does look bonny. I hope he treated her well.”


	99. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Claire has a nightmare of Jack Frank tries to help but makes it worse

Claire stumbled across the battlefield searching desperately.

She spotted him on the ground.

But someone was on top of him, hands around Jamie’s throat.

Black Jack Randall.

Claire began striking Randall in an effort to loosen his hold on Jamie.

Suddenly, Randall turned and grabbed her arms, shaking her and glaring.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he sneered.

She looked down. Jamie and the battlefield were gone. Frank had hold of her arms, looking tired and confused.

She scrambled out of bed, grabbing her pillow and a blanket before leaving the room so she could cry without him seeing.


	100. Office Outlander Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What's another fandom you really like besides Outlander? Replace that main couple with Claire and Jamie.

Claire watched Jamie as he and Dougal stood in Colum’s office. The door was closed. She couldn't hear _exactly_ what was going on, but she knew their site visit hadn't gone well.

Ned from legal walked by her desk, grabbed a peppermint from the candy bowl, and entered Colum’s office without knocking.

“Ah,” Colum's voice boomed before the door swung closed. “If it isn't the third weasel come to make his excuses.”

Claire caught the cameraman zooming in on her watching Jamie through the windows of Colum’s office. She felt herself flush as she pointedly looked at the fax machine.


	101. Kibble Clobber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F or Drabbles: Jamie tryst to pick up Claire at the grocery store and he kinda dorks out, you know, Cuz IT'S CLAIRE. Whereas, she's thinking, oh YES, with a side of chocolate ice cream right here from this freezer section

Jamie turned the corner from the pet food aisle to head through the pharmaceuticals on his way to the register. The large bag of kibble slung over his shoulder obstructed his vision on that side so that Jamie didn’t notice anyone there until he felt the jolt of contact.

Setting the bag down quickly, he turned to apologize but it died on his lips.

Her whisky eyes and laugh were mesmerizing.

“Lucky I was here for this up anyway,” she remarked holding a bottle of aspirin for him to see while she used her other hand to rub her head.


	102. Costumes and Toilet Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bree n roger recollecting 20th c halloween to their kids n jamie. think there’s a lotta directions u can go w that :) even if jamie prolly wudnt condone wasting a good pumpkin or a carton of eggs

“Joe insisted we take them,” Brianna explained.

“I dinna remember,” Mandy said.

“Ye were just a bairn,” Roger informed her.

“I was a…” Jem turned to his parents for confirmation, “cowboy?”

Brianna nodded. “One of Joe’s grandkids shared an old costume.”

“What was I?” Mandy asked.

“Ye were a wee pumpkin,” Roger grinned, “dressed in orange wi’ a green hat for yer stem.”

“I thought ye said there was… toilet paper?” Jamie asked, confused.

“In the trees,” Jem explained. “Naughty kids put it there to look like spider webs.”

Brianna and Roger looked at each other pressing their lips together.


	103. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DIA: Jamie in the Bastille when he believes Claire and child to be dead.

Jamie’s forehead pressed against cool damp stone. 

It was his fault. He had promised… She worried what fighting Randall might do to Frank. He hadn’t cared.

Now Randall would never have a child. Jamie had taken Frank from Claire… and he knew the cost of taking that life.

His child. Son, daughter; he had failed them. 

And Claire… beautiful, challenging, confident, caring, Claire. 

What had happened to her?

He couldn’t bear the thought of her lying cold somewhere he couldn’t warm her. 

He banged his head against the wall trying to drive that last glimpse of Claire from his mind.


End file.
